1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fluorescent lamp, a backlight assembly having the fluorescent lamp and a method of assembling the backlight assembly, and more particularly, to a fluorescent lamp generating light using thermal electrons, a backlight assembly having the fluorescent lamp and a method of assembling the backlight assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays an image using liquid crystals having electrical and optical characteristics. The LCD device is thin, light and small.
The liquid crystals of the LCD device do not generate light so that the LCD device uses a backlight assembly generating the light.
The backlight assembly includes, for example, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), or a light-emitting diode (LED).
However, when the backlight assembly is operated through a scanning method, the luminance of the CCFL is decreased. In the scanning method, a plurality of CCFLs are sequentially turned on and turned off. A dimming range of the CCFL is restricted.
When the CCFL is received in a receiving container, a manufacturing process is complicated and a combining strength between the CCFL and the receiving container is decreased.